Batman dan Segelas Americano
by quackchester
Summary: Castiel diam-diam tertarik pada si pria manik hijau zamrud yang datang ke kedai kopinya tiap minggu. Castiel ingin tahu namanya tapi ternyata tidak mudah. [destiel coffee shop au!]


**Taken from a prompt : I just want to know your name because u r cute but here I am scrawling 'Batman' onto your stupid cappucino'** (americano in my case lolol)

Dean dan Castiel bukan punya saya.

[minor reference to ts]

Castiel menatap gelas kopi Americano di tangannya dengan pasrah. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya dia menuliskan nama-nama aneh di gelas kopi untuk orang yang sama.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang gelap, matanya yang sehijau zamrud berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kafe. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang senada dengan minggu lalu; kaus berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak dan jaket kulit serta celana jeans yang kelihatannya hanya dicuci sebulan sekali.

"Siapa lagi namamu?"

"Batman."

_Batman_, hebat. Minggu kemarin dia bilang namanya Beyoncé, dan minggu kemarinnya lagi Britney Spears.

Tidak ada yang beres dari keduanya.

Castiel hanya ingin tahu namanya, _for god's sake_ apa susahnya sih itu?

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, pesananmu sedang diproses."

Si 'Batman' tersenyum miring padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih singkat. Perlahan wajah Castiel memerah, dia berkedip, tidak sadar matanya terus terbuka memandangi pelanggannya yang satu itu.

'Batman' bergeser posisi agar tidak menghambat antrian setelah membayar Americano hangatnya. Dia berdiri di sebelah konter dekat rak gula cair, menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dengan irama Stairway To Heaven milik Led Zeppelin, sesekali bersenandung sambil menghentakan kaki.

Castiel tahu persis iramanya dan tanpa sadar dia terbawa suasana dan ikut bernyayi dengan lirih.

"Kau tau Zeppelin?" Tanya 'Batman', manik hijau zamrudnya seakan memancarkan cahaya penuh harap.

"Semua orang tahu Zeppelin."

"Tidak juga, kebanyakan teman-temanku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Teman-temanmu tidak keren."

"Benar, hampir aku memutuskan persahabatan tapi aku ingat aku orang baik."

Tawa renyah lolos dari mulut Castiel.

Suasana kafe jadi hangat, ocehan-ocehan kecil 'Batman' jadi teman Castiel selama melayani pelanggan yang terus mengekor di antrian panjang. Bahkan ketika satu gelas americano atas nama Batman tiba, si pirang gelap itu sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tempatnya.

Castiel, secara terang-terangan dalam hatinya, mengakui dia senang mendengar 'Batman' bercerita. Suara bass yang keluar dari bibir merah berisi disatukan dengan mesin penggiling kopi adalah musik tersendiri bagi telinganya.

Lebih keren dari Zeppelin.

"Siapa lagi pemusik yang kau suka?" Tanya si Batman, menyeruput kopinya yang mengepul membuat pipinya jadi merona kemerahan.

Cantik, batin Castiel.

"Aku suka Elvis."

"Hey, aku bisa menyamai Elvis."

Batman menaruh kopinya di konter sebelum bertumpu pada ujung kakinya dan melayangkan satu tangan di udara, pose ikonik si raja rock and roll.

Castiel, tentu saja menanggapi tingkah Batman dengan gelak tawa. Orang ini tidak main-main, dia berhasil berdiri di atas jari-jari kakinya tanpa oleng sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana kau melakukanya?"

"Yah, aku memang dilahirkan untuk jadi keren begitu."

"Ya, ya tentu saja."

"Serius, aku pernah ikut cheers di sekolahku dulu."

Untuk beberapa detik, Castiel menatap Batman dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Kau pernah ikut cheers?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya berat, seperti ada manusia bertengger di pundakku."

Castiel memutar kedua bola mata birunya, disusul kekehan pelan setelahnya.

"Tapi ada saat di mana kau serasa melayang di udara—"

"Aku tahu. Hentikan lelucon abalmu."

Tapi diam-diam dia menyukainya.

Leluconnya, bukan orangnya.

..._Orangnya juga sih._

Batman menengadah ke arah jam dinding di belakang Castiel. Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas, sudah tiga puluh menit mereka saling tukar kata. Castiel bahkan tidak menyadari waktu cepat berlalu, dan shiftnya hampir selesai.

Antrian yang tadinya panjang perlahan jadi lebih pendek, pendek, hingga tersisa kira-kira lima orang.

"Dunia seakan berhenti berputar ketika aku bersamamu."

Gombalan singkat sukses keluar dari mulut si manik hijau zamrud. Lagi-lagi, Castiel merasa wajahnya menghangat.

"Geli."

"Heh, aku berusaha." Kekehnya.

"Tapi kau memang keren, Castiel."

"Kau tau dari mana namaku?"

"Nametagmu."

Benar juga. Dasar bodoh.

"Tidak adil kalau kau tau namaku tapi aku tidak kan?"

"Kau segitu tertariknya padaku, ya?"

Rasanya Castiel malah makin kesal. Kesal karena dianggap tidak serius dan kesal karena kata-kata si Batman ada benarnya juga.

Castiel tertarik padanya.

Batman mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang berantakan di atasnya, ditulis dengan pena gel warna merah.

_**'Dean W.'**_

_**'Telepon : XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX'**_

_**'Bengkel Reparasi Bobby'**_

"Aku Dean, kerja sambilan jadi montir di bengkel pamanku. Kalau mobilmu atau mobil temanmu atau mobil siapamu bermasalah, datang saja. Aku bisa membereskannya dalam tiga puluh menit."

Castiel meneliti secarik kertas itu lebih dalam.

"Dean? Ternyata namamu biasa."

"Yah, tidak semua orang lahir dengan nama malaikat sepertimu, **Cas**."

"Cas?"

"Castiel terlalu panjang buatku. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah. Kau boleh memanggilku Cas."

Dean tersenyum, mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit tanpa kata-kata.

"Lain kali aku bisa sekalian mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan mobilku."

"Apa ini ajakan kencan?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan ada di dalam mobil tua dengan lagu heavy metal berkoar-koar dari pemutar CD."

"Aku rasa aku sanggup."

"Heh, sudah kuduga."

Dean meneguk sisa Americanonya yang perlahan jadi dingin dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Itu nomor teleponku, jadi jangan takut untuk menyimpannya. Aku tunggu kabar darimu nanti."

Setelah bertukar senyum lembut dengan barista kesayangannya, Dean melenggang keluar dari kedai kopi dengan cengiran lebar di wajah layaknya gadis 14 tahun yang baru jatuh cinta.

_**dan dia memang lagi jatuh cinta.**_

**— fin.**


End file.
